Timing
by Lexielicious
Summary: Winry goes to pick up Ed at the train station. One shot, EdWin


Hey guys, this is just a little Ed and Winry one shot I've managed to squeeze in between homework. Blah, to much!

Winry walked into the small Resembool train station. It was dark and rainy, the fog was so thick she could hardly see three feet in front of her. Luckily it hadn't begun to rain yet , so she sat on one of the benches on the platform. It had been almost one months since Ed had left out west, and almost one months since Winry had promised 85 percent of her life to him. The time that he had been gone was different then usual. She didn't have to worry about him being in danger, or ruining his automail. Winry sighed "its probably destroyed anyways" she muttered to herself while rolling her eyes and smiling softly. But what was the most different was she got letters, lots of letters. Probably once every two days. Which, now that she thought about it, he had probably sent her more letters during the period that he left then he and Al had sent during the entire time Ed was in the military. In her last letter she had said she would be able to pick him up at the train station since she didn't have any appointments at the time

Al also sent her plenty of letters, sometimes they would come along with a neatly wrapped package, containing a souvenir from Xing, occasionally he would even send some clothes for her. When she had told Ed about her gifts in one of her letters, the next time she received a letter from him it came along with a crudely wrapped gift addressed to her.

She shook herself away from her thoughts to check the time on the large clock on the opposite side of the open station to see when Ed's train would be arriving. The fog obstructed her view, all she could see was the out line of the clock and the figure of some one sitting on the bench beneath it. Their head was bowed and it looked like they had fallen asleep.

Since she didn't feel like getting up she merely sat and waited eagerly For….

5 minutes…..

10 minutes…...

20 minutes…...

30 minutes…...

Winrys patience was thinning by the second and she abruptly stood up and looked around to see if there was someone who worked here and could tell her why the train may have been delayed. She walked inside to find a man at a counter wearing a blue suit.

"Excuse me, could you tell me why the 3:30 train has been delayed?" She asked with a sugar coated voice in attempt to hide her impatience

"None of the trains have been delayed today mame" He said not bothering to look up from the papers he was scribbling on.

"Then why is the 3:30, which was suppose to arrive a half an hour ago still not here" She asked, not so sweetly this time.

The young man looked up from his papers to check the time on his watch. "Mame, I believe you forgot to reset the time on your clocks for the time change. The 3:30 train arrived and hour and a half ago" He said casually and with as little care as possible.

"w-WHAT! I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THE TIME CHANGE FOR THE SPRING!" Winry shouted as she walked back onto the train platform as if the train were to magically appear and Ed would step out like nothing was wrong. She begun to pace along the train platform

"You had one job Winry one job. Ugh I feel so bad, this was suppose to be special. I was going to meet him here, he would have to walk home all alone, it would have been so nice if only-" just as she was about to finish muttering to herself she felt her feet trip over something large. Before she could catch herself she fell strait into the lap of that sleeping person who she had seen over a half an hour before.

She felt them jump slightly and mutter "Winry?". With that familiar voice she shot her head around so fast she almost rolled off of their lap until they caught her by her waist and pulled her up to face them. She was met by very confused looking golden eyes which she defiantly could not mistake for anyone else's.

"ED!" She immediately threw her arms around his neck for a tight hug "I'm so sorry, I forgot their was a time change, and didn't change my clock so then I came an hour late" She explained what happened so quickly she was out of breath by the end of the sentence. Before she could say anymore she felt Ed's arms snake around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder.

He little out a chuckle "Its fine Winry, im just glad to see you, plus I got a nap." he said smiling he pulled away from the hug (somewhat reluctantly) to stare into her cobalt blue eyes which looked twice as vibrant as they usually did next the gray surrounding

"I still feel bad for leaving you here for such a long time" She said with a pout. Ed went into a burst of laughter seeing her pout. _Winry? Pouting? _

"_Hey! Why are you laughing at me again?!" she asked defensively with her cheeks beginning to dust with pink, She glanced down to see that she was still sitting on Ed's lap. Which made her blush that started off with aggravation turn into embarrassment._

"_You always cheer me up Win." He said while lifting her off of his lap and taking his suitcase, which had been the culprit to why she had fallen over. "Lets go home" he said, still smiling from his little out burst, while taking her hand gently._

_Okay, that's it for now 'ugh I know its so short! But once I get some more free time I'll be able to finally start uploading chapters for Nalu fics and maybe some more EdWin. And it would be totally okay if I just put a little makorra into the mix too._


End file.
